[unreadable] The objective of this Phase I project is to test the feasibility of biochip imaging system which will vary the temperature of the arrays and perform real-time imaging and quantification during PCR and probe meltoff. A specialized microarray of discrete hydroge! Compartments for array-based PCR amplification will be tested with the prototype instrument. The technology is expected to be appropriate for significant applications such as gene expression, polymorphism scoring and microbial detection and typing. Consumption of sample and reagents will be minimized, because significant multiplex factors can be realized in small volumes. The expected outcome of this project is the specification of a versatile instrument for research or diagnostics that could be brought into the development phase. [unreadable] [unreadable]